


离家/Away From Home

by shunziqing



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在旅途中，Kili和Fili犯了思乡之情。他们并不是唯二的两只。当然了，他们已经长大了才不会告诉Thorin呢。但慢慢移动自己的铺盖直到他们睡到他两边？那是完全没问题的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	离家/Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Away From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751446) by [windchijmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes). 



> 为填此梗而作：http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7633475#t7633475

 

 

没人会承认，这念家之情。  
  
这趟征程已经潜移默化地影响了所有人，它侵入他们的梦境，思想，和每一次呼吸。  
  
Kili是第一个表露出征兆的。他的笑容不那么明亮了。大部分时候他的笑仍洋溢着热情与能量，但有时候，他会放弃努力，让嘴边的笑就那样僵住，无法触及眼睛。偶尔，他则完全停止微笑。差点在石巨人手下失去Fili简直就像——当头一棒？天塌地陷？Kili无法用语言描述当他以为，也许，他的哥哥死了的时候那种 _心脏停跳_ 的感觉。奇异的是，虽然Fili安然无恙，但他的心脏似乎并未恢复正常。好像有一小块儿被永远留在了石巨人那里。然后，那天，Thorin差点一头扎入死神怀里，结果就是Kili又在那座峡谷丢失了几次心跳。  
  
他想总有一天，他的灵魂上会出现孔洞的。  
  
所以Kili自己决定了自己的治愈方法。每一晚，他都冒着被其他人嘲笑的风险，把自己的铺盖挪得离Fili尽可能地近。Fili心知肚明，当然了，但他什么也没说，只是闭着眼睛。然后Kili就会盯着自己老哥被篝火映得闪闪发亮的头发。  
  
其他矮人常把Fili的头发比作黄金——比作被那丑陋的巨龙困在埃雷勃里那成堆的黄金。Kili也把它看作黄金——看作金黄色的麦田，在欢快的微风下起起伏伏。蓝山的轮廓被夏日浅浅的蓝色天空包围着。云彩像是女矮人们戴在头上的白色缎带。  
  
_家。_  
  
然后Kili就会觉得自己变得——更平静。再也不缺什么。  
  
有时，他发现自己会不自觉地看向Thorin独自休息的地方，远离其他同伴。他想起在他和Fili小的时候，他们曾和舅舅睡得很近。Kili脑中的那段记忆已经模糊不清，而不知为何这就是感觉不对。于是，每过一晚，他都会把自己和Fili的铺盖往Thorin身边蹭过去一点点。总有一天他们仨将会并排而息。  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
在荒野中度过了如此多个夜晚。Thorin照看着他们，从未放松警惕。在篝火的光亮之外，他半垂者眼眸，看着自己的同伴们。  
  
Nori和Dori在为什么无关紧要的东西斗嘴，Ori用手指堵着耳朵。Balin正盯着夜空，好像上面的星星能给他带来什么预兆似的。Bofur一边看着Bombur不断把小飞虫吸进去喷出来，一边闷声地笑。Gloin的手指紧紧握者那个被他视如珍宝的项链盒。Oin睡着了，日渐退化的听力给了他平静。Bifur在用Khuzdul嘟囔着什么，睡梦间似乎比清醒时听起来更流利清晰。Dwalin在值第二轮夜，站在营地边缘，暗淡的月光将他健壮的身形映在地上。那个霍比特还没有睡下，对这会儿已经没那么贤明的巫师说的某句话哼笑出来，比起白天显得轻松自如不少。  
  
Fili和Kili正在围着他们的铺盖瞎忙活。  
  
Thorin努力控制住自己，才没像个暴躁的舅舅一样对他们喊叫。那两个矮人还年轻，但已经完全成年并绝对能自己照顾自己。其他人挺喜欢他们的陪伴，基本上就像是年长矮人纵容容忍爱玩儿爱闹，偶尔犯傻的大型狗崽儿一样。  
  
有时候，当Thorin看向他们时，有那么一瞬间，他会看到两个矮人小崽子，互相追逐，在林间形成转瞬即逝的两道黑色和金色。他知道那是臆想作祟，将回忆与现实混淆。  
  
但即使是现在，不停地把铺盖扯来扯去的他们看起来就像是争夺睡觉空间的两个孩子——在这个充满恨意、复仇和死亡的世界里。  
  
他不想让他们看起来像 _这个样子_ ，因为那让他把他们看作外甥，而非此次征途所需的战士。  
  
于是Thorin闭上眼。并未睡着，还未到时候。只是歇歇眼睛。但仍然，他能清晰地听到妹妹的孩子们清脆的声音。  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
第七天晚上，Fili决定忍无可忍无须再忍。他简直不能相信Kili会认为他注意不到这些，首先，他把自己的铺盖铺得离Fili越来越近，几乎像小时候那样——在雷雨时蜷在Fili身边。这并不太糟糕，因为夜晚总是寒冷的，Fili欢迎除了那微弱的篝火以外任何能提供温暖的东西。  
  
但偷偷把 _他们的_ ——是的，包括Fili自己的——铺盖铺得离Thorin越来越近？  
  
这简直又荒唐又鬼祟，几乎惹人恼火，但总体来讲就只是幼稚，并且完全不合时宜。这就是他对Kili说的原话，于是现在Kili除了觉得理所当然以外还加上了义愤填膺。  
  
_Thorin需要更多保护，_ Kili这样辩解道，板着肩，仰着头，叉着手。Fili怀疑他们是不是亲兄弟，因为有时候，他真的无法理解这个叫做Kili的生物的大脑回路。  
  
然后事情变得更有趣了。三天前，当他们刚刚开始为那些自己长脚的铺盖卷争吵的时候，Fili意外地发现Thorin在看他们。他的目光隐藏在长发和浓眉之下，所以显然他在假装 _没_ 在那么做。  
  
这天晚上，Thorin故技重施。他闭着眼睛，但他的整个肢体语言将他醒着的事实暴露无遗。就算是这样，他都像个笨拙而过分焦虑的舅舅一样散发着种生硬的担忧感。  
  
这简直又鬼祟又荒唐，几乎有点幼稚，但总体来说就只是惹人恼火。而这让Fili的心因极度的渴望而抽痛，因为那是他们的 _舅舅_ ，而他所在之地，就是 _家_ 。就算Thorin自己也还没找到鼓励这点的方法。每当这种时候，Fili总是琢磨自己究竟是怎么会和这 _两_ 只笨蛋、暴脾气还有点疯狂的矮人有血缘关系的。他突然想念自己的母亲。她总是知道该怎么对付他们。  
  
于是Fili最终决定他 _受够了_ 这些小心翼翼兜圈子了。他站起身，卷起铺盖，语气坚定地对他的呆弟弟说：“挪地儿，就现在。”  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
接下来的差不多半个小时里，整个队伍，包括巫师和霍比特，都亲眼目睹了这俩矮人是如何卷起铺盖横穿整个营地的。  
  
_哦，抱歉了，Bombur。放松，Gloin，我们只是挪地儿，不是逃跑。不，Balin先生，我们不是在梦游。_  
  
Fili领路，带着他弟干脆利落地抵达目的地——Thorin休息的地方。Fili只是比了比这儿和那儿，两兄弟就轻松高效地把铺盖铺在了Thorin两边。Kili在右，Fili在左。和他们舅舅的排成一排。  
  
Thorin还在装睡，但他根本没办法装得很久。慢慢地，僵硬地，他舒展开此前紧绷的姿势，放松地躺平。这简直比Gandalf的咒语还管用。Kili侧身，蜷到他身边，让头 _刚刚好_ 挨着舅舅的肩膀；Fili则小心地挪进些，直到他的手指能碰到舅舅的袖口。  
  
这时Thorin睁开了眼睛，目光缓慢地扫过身侧蜷着的这两个熟睡的年轻外甥。他脸上的表情，融合了不悦的皱眉和一种纯粹、毫无杂质的宠爱，是那种义父会对他的义子们露出的表情。而在他眼中，他们幼年和成年的形象合二为一。  
  
很久以来第一次，Thorin Oakenshield闭上了眼睛，在队伍中其他人之前沉入梦乡。  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
_队伍中的其他人_ 几乎同时抬起了头。他们隐蔽而会心地看着那三个平静的身形，确保他们真的睡着了。然后，矮人们相视而笑，有的人比其他人笑得更灿烂些。三张铺盖最终凑到一起用了 _七天_ 的时间。  
  
几袋叮当作响的钱币从空中飞过，被赢家接住装进兜里。  
  
霍比特人翻了翻眼睛。巫师吐出一个眼圈，低声嘟囔了句 _矮人_ 。  
  
与此同时，Thorin和他妹妹的孩子们睡着。平静又安详。  
  
  
  
  
【完】


End file.
